kitchenprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Kishida
is a secondary character in Kitchen Princess. She is a young fashion model attending Seika Academy. Appearance Akane is described as being very pretty, tall, and skinny. She has long dark curly hair and a petite figure. She used to have an anorexic diet, causing her to be skinnier than most girls. Akane is slightly taller than Najika, with large, dark eyes. She is normally seen wearing various clothes during her modeling sessions, but regularly in her school uniform. Personality Despite her harsh and cruel actions towards Najika, Akane can be a nice person. She actually helped Najika save Fujita Diner by telling her about a school board meeting and suggested that she make something for them to try. What makes this even more impressive is that the girls that tried to drive Najika away were "friends" of hers who supported her in her earlier attempts to drive her away because they felt like she didn't belong there. She's also very open with Daichi when it's the two of them and when she feels no competition between her and Najika. However, when she's mean, it's like she's another person. During Najika's first day, she made it look like Najika intentionally knocked over her lunch onto her skirt. The next day, even though it was unintentionally successful, she told Najika about Fujita Diner, hoping that she would feel discouraged in her hopes of finding a job on campus. Later, during the Christmas day celebration, she stomped on Najika's Seika spoon and claimed that she hated Najika since her first day, leaving her shocked and sad. When she found out that she didn't leave, she claimed that Najika lied about going back to Hokkaido, only to have Najika rebuke by saying Akane lied. This angered her and she nearly slapped her, but was stopped by Sora. Later in the series, Akane reveals her love for Daichi which causes Akane to befriend Najika. Later on she becomes one of Najika's closest's friends. Background As a child and teenager, she admired her mother's career as a super model and decided to pursue the same career. However, she never learned the hardships about being a super model or what her mother did to succeed. Because of this, she developed an anorexic diet when she feels the need to lose more weight than she should faster. Since her parents have high expectations for her, Akane feels immense pressure and around the beginning of the series, she only feels somewhat relaxed around Daichi, her crush. This is why she hates Najika at first. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Najika Kazami In the beginning of the series, Akane despised Najika because of her closeness to Daichi. She constantly was backstabbing Najika. She eventually gets dumped by Daichi and moved on. After this she became a good friend of Najika and was very kind to her. Daichi Kitazawa She's a childhood friend of Daichi and Sora Kitazawa. She has a secret crush on Daichi, but it causes her to envy Najika and make her life at Seika Academy miserable. At first, she pretended to be her friend, but when she suspected that she had feelings for Daichi, she resented her and refused to eat any food she makes, especially when she starved herself for her job. Trivia Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... References Coming soon... Navigation Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students